southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Vermillion Dragon
The Vermillion Dragon is the largest criminal organization in the Yheyn-Seas, and is a major problem to the Coast Guard and even the Southern Alliance itself. Neither land nor sea are safe from their machinations. Composition The Vermillion Dragons true numers are unknown - there could be hundreds, there could be nearly a thousand. They are only barely an organized group, but the existence of a powerful legacy, strong leaders and many willing to work directly for its goals still provide it a greater amount of organization than the Rebellion at the present time. Symbol The Vermillion Dragons symbol is, fittingly, a dragon of vermillion color. The official symbol that the original ship, The Vermillion Dragon, actually operated with, and that is still used by all ships acting directly under the groups leaders (or the leaders themselves) and any operations on the mainland, is a vermillion Proto-Drake with glowing orange eyes over a purple background. The actual execution of the symbol varies from person to person, but the uniting feature is the presence of the dragon design. History Long in the past, the leader class Steltian known as Nuvinus began operating onboard a small craft known as The Vermillion Dragon, a pirating ship that he claimed after causing a small mutiny. Eventually, Nuvinus grew to desire something greater. Release came when the Coast Guard targeted his ship and destroyed it, forcing him to move inland and form a new, criminal organization that secured great amounts of power both inland and out at the sea. Eventually, however, Nuvinus was met with an enemy he couldn't be - Ensign Varland'Dais Redblade, the best fencer in the Coast Guard, and future Commander of the organization. He fled the battle through a secret escape route after using some form of magic to put the future Commander to sleep. The blood trail was followed, and a group of Toa from the Order followed through trapped tunnels to watch the ship carrying Nuvinus away. A combination of flame and stone summoned in the heavens above and cast into the ship ended it forever, and Redblade was honored for his tactical decisions in combat and in delaying Nuvinus for long enough to allow his defeat. It seemed then that the Vermillion Dragon would crumble - unfortunately, that would not last for long. The Steltians lieutenants continued in his name, performing so efficiently that some wondered if Nuvinus was continuing to operate after his death to pull the strings and sparking all sorts of conspiracies and rumors. Perhaps, though, that was their goal all along. Now working more covertly than before, the Dragon skipped past assassinations and causing chaos and moved to more fruitful activities - theft, piracy, and the like. Very few operations were performed inland, with the group focusing on piracy on the high seas. Today, the Dragon is more powerful than ever, having absorbed all other pirating groups and most of the local thieves guilds and the like. Though many are simply smugglers and riff-raff, others are just those searching for a way to make a profit and generally enjoy life. Leadership There is no true, all powerful leader of the Vermillion Dragon. Instead, it's mostly just groups operating under who possesses the smarts and charisma to keep a band of pirates busy, and thus under control. Base of Operations The Dragon operates under many bases, most known only to their members. Their strongest source of power is known to operate in Moroni, and the northern jungle island is believed to house their largest and strongest base of operations, hidden amongst the ancient ruins. Category:Factions